Final Destination (reboot)
'''Final Destination 'is an upcoming American horror slasher film directed by Marcus Nipsel and is written by Kelly Marcel and Mike Flanagan. It is the reboot in the Final Destination franchise of the 2000 with the same name, picking taking place in the continuity of the original series. Plot ''To be added Cast * Dane DeHaan as Alex Browning * Billy Unger as Tod Wagner * Amanda Seyfried as Terry Chaney * Shawnee Smith as Val Lewton * Tobey Maguire as Billy Hitchcock * Josh Hutcherson as Carter Horton * Anna Wood as Clear Rivers * Liv Tyler as Kimberly Corman * Lucas Till as Evan Lewis * Logan Lerman as Timothy Carpenter * Naomi Watts as Nora Carpenter * Courteney Cox as Kat Jennings * Oliver Rice as Rory Peters * Eric McCormack as Eugene Dix * Cameron Monaghan as Brian Gibbons * Jessica De Gouw as Wendy Christensen * Xaiver Samuel as Kevin Fischer * Nick Mennell as Ian McKinley * Emma Roberts as Erin Ulmer * Jai Courtney as Frankie Cheeks * Justin Chon as Jason Wise * Chloë Grace Moretz as Carrie Dreyer * Michael B. Jordan as Lewis Romero * Lucy Hale as Ashley Freund * Sofia Carson as Ashlyn Halperin * Julianna Harkavy as Julie Christensen * Eric Martsof as Perry Malinowski * Amber Heard as Amber Regan * Shia LaBeouf as Nick O'Bannon * Katherine Waterston as Lori Milligan * Tom Hardy as Hunt Wynorski * Danielle Panabaker as Janet Cunningham * Nick Cannon as George Lanter * Odette Annable as Samantha Lane * Andy Bean as Andy Kewzer * Jared Leto as Carter Daniels * Jennifer Gardner as Nadia Monroy * Cillian Murphy as Jonathan Groves * Nicholas Braun as Sam Lawton * Emma Watson as Molly Harper * Miles Teller as Peter Friedkin * Mackenzie Davis as Candice Hooper * Imogen Poots as Olivia Castle * Jonah Hill as Isaac Palmer * Alex Barima as Nathan Sears * Jim Carrey as Dennis Lapman * Isaiah Mustafa as Agent Jim Block * Ross Butler as Brian Hunt * Willa Holland a Kimberly Lopez * Justin Prentice as Luke West * TBA as Robert Watson * TBA as Eva Anderson * TBA as Tyler Young * Jake T. Austin as Max Sawyer * TBA as Beatrice Mason * TBA as Dean Ramirez * TBA as Anouk Cox * TBA as Molly Hobbs * TBA as Dylan Miller * TBA as Jeffrey Ward * Chase Williamson as Jake Wilson * Megan Charpenter as Jennifer Richards * Patrick J. Adams as Michael King * Erica Todd as Catherine Price * Griffin Gluck as Chris Jonathan * Nicholas Gonzalez as Carlos Dean * Leonardo Nam as Larry Fort * James Ransone as James Pittman * J.K. Simmons as Principal Jonathan Mellon * Nate Lang as Kenny Watts * Maya Hawke as Penny Flick * Andrew Garfield as Tommy Finkle * Jessica Tyler Brown as Lily Lawton * Michael Kelly as Richard Lawton * Lindsay Hartley as Julie Portman * Tom Holland as Jaiden Franco * Dakota Goyo as Bailey Megale * Devon Bostick as Patrick Simson * Nicholas Hamilton as Henry Flake * TBA as Camille Hans * Cassandra Jean as Nora Springer * Ryan Kelley as Brady Richards * TBA as Kari Armstrong * Kyle Gallner as Kyle Fraiser * Jonny Weston as David Christopher * TBA as Kristy Swenson * Grant Gustin as Cameron Huston * TBA as Julia Fredrick * Alex Ferris as Jake Randolph * Tom Green as Freddy Fields * TBA as Amanda Roberts * TBA as Eliana Fleck * Nick Robinson as Zachary Kitner * Toby Kebbell as Victor Koles * Joel Courtney as Kirk Nolen * Allison Paige as Sarah Fisher * Rowan Blanchard as Penny Watson * Peyton Meyer as Orlando Watson * Allison Mack as Jennifer Wenser * TBA as Carly Rubious * Joshua Pontinelli as Mike Winstead * Lucy Boynton as Katie Lawton * Jace Norman as Jared Cooper * Peyton List as Erica Reese Production Development To be added Pre-production To be added Post-production To be added Music To be added Reception To be added Critical reaction To be added Box office To be added